


Nic Reunites With Bill

by brbgettingwine



Series: Bill Skarsgard fics. [7]
Category: IT (2017), IT (2017) RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, Still trash, actually not underage, jaeden is just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 08:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16530806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brbgettingwine/pseuds/brbgettingwine
Summary: “Trying to get me drunk, Skarsgard?”orNic meets up with Bill for sushi and gets too drunk to go back to Jaeden's. Instead they head to Bill's place and proceed to get Nic even more wasted.





	Nic Reunites With Bill

**Author's Note:**

> Bill is back.  
> Unconventional pair? yes, super hot pair? also yes.

_ Sushi Neiko 8 o’clock?  _

Bill sent the text to Nic. He wanted to see the kid, he was good company. And he hadn't seen him since the last party. Thinking back to it, that was a good night. 

Nic slipped his phone back into his pocket on the way out the door. The sushi restaurant was across LA so if he took an uber now he would make it by 8. He shut the door of the house behind him still wondering what Jaeden had meant. The way he had said, ‘tell him hi for me’... they hadn’t.. had they? Nic found he couldn’t get the image of Bill fucking Jaeden’s small body out of his head on the ride over. If they had.. Nic couldn’t blame Jaeden. Bill Skarsgard was one of the best looking men he had ever seen.

Bill sat at the restaurant in the back so no one would see them as easily. He ordered two glasses of wine, his favorite, and one he hoped Nic would like. It was 8:05 when he saw Nic being escorted back to their table. He stood up and smiled when he got to him. 

“Nicholas Hamilton, how are you?” He said hugging him briefly before they sat down. 

Nic smiled wide as he took a seat. “Bill, i’m good, really good.” He took the glass of wine and looked at the man. “What’s this?” It was so nice to see his costar, it had been too long.

“Well you can drink where you're from so you might as well be able to drink here. And I know the owner, so it's all good.” He said shrugging it off like it was no big deal that he knew the owner of one of the highest rated sushi restaurants in L.A. Plus a small, dark side of him wanted to see how well he could handle his alcohol. His younger friends could handle lots of things, he wondered if Nic knew the shenanigans some of those boys got into. 

“Trying to get me drunk, Skarsgard?” Nic grinned good naturedly and took a sip despite his inquiry. “Mmm! This shits good.” He took another sip of the wine before setting it down. “So, how have you been?” He looked intently across the small table.

Bill laughed and put his hands up in defense. Not saying yes or no he just watched the boy enjoy his choice. 

“I've been good, things are looking good career wise too, I’m starting a new show soon, but that's all I can say. But I know once the trailer is out you'll want to watch it.” Bill said leaning in close. Taking a sip of his wine the waiter came by to take their order. 

Bill nodded and took Nic’s menu. 

“Anything you don't like?” 

“Uh no, I love it all man.” Nic smiled, excited for the food. “I’d love to try something out there though.” He assumed Bill would know just what to order from that.

“Great.” He smiled, ordering them a gourmet sashimi plate, a couple rolls, a few other interesting items and and some egg rolls as well. The waiter bowed and went away to put their order in. 

“So who are you staying with in town?” he asked taking another drink of his wine. 

“I’m staying with Jaeden.” Nic looked up at Bill and studied his reaction. “He said to tell you hi for him actually, he was acting a little odd.”

Bill just smiled and looked down and shook his head a little. 

“Jaeden Lieberher...He could kill a man.” He mentally reminded himself to text the boy later. Maybe it was time he took him out to eat as well. It was about half an hour later when their food arrived. They set the plates on the table and Bill smiled at his friend. 

“Wow, what is all this?” Nic stared at all the little cuts of fish in mild awe. Sure he had had sushi plenty but this was something else.

“So,” Bill started, grabbing his chopsticks, and putting his napkin in his lap. “This, is the sashimi plate. This is Bluefin Otoro, which is tuna, Yellowtail Tuna, Squid, Mackerel, and Kampachi, which is another fish.” He pointed to each one as he spoke. 

“This is Kurage or jellyfish, and this is Uni, urchin. Then we have our basic dragon and Spider rolls.” He finished off by taking a piece of the dragon roll and holding it over his plate as he smiled bit at Nic, who looked starstruck. Taking the bite he watched the boy nervously look at the different options. 

Nic decided to just go for it and selected the little rice pillow with a neat piece of what was apparently jellyfish and he put it in his mouth. Interesting, it was delicious but oddly crunchy, sort of vegetable like, but also springy. “Wow.” He said when he had swallowed. “That was incredible!”

“Glad you liked it. Try the urchin.” Bill suggested and took a piece of the jellyfish for himself. This place was always incredible. Always the freshest ingredients. He took a sip of his wine and watched the boy try the new food. It was fascinating. 

After almost all of the food had been finished Nic sat back. He had gone through 2 more glasses of the amazing wine and he was feeling fantastic. “That was, damn. Good choice man.” He made a mental note to try sushi more often. “Be right back.” He stood to go to the restroom and once he was there he put both hands on the sink. Damn that Japanese wine was something else. He relieved himself and concentrated hard on not swaying or stumbling at all on the way back.

Bill smirked to himself, he could handle his wine, but the kid was obviously struggling. When he got back to the table Bill paid and they stood up to leave and Bill grabbed his arm and pulled him close, speaking in his ear quickly. 

“You don't want Jaeden’s parents to see you stumbling do you?” he raised an eyebrow when he looked at the boy. Smiling then as they exited the restaurant he spoke again. 

“You’ll stay with me tonight. Text Jaeden.” was all he said on the subject as he walked them to his car. 

Nic felt his stomach tighten excitedly as Bill helped him to the car. He let himself lean into the older man and sighed happily. His younger self was screaming, the self that may or may not have developed a crush on his costar while they were filming. All the hours he spent hanging out with the man in the trailer while he got his makeup done had resulted in some serious feelings. He settled into the sleek black car and looked over lazily as Bill got in the drivers side. He was going home with Bill Skarsgard, hell yeah. 

He pulled out his phone and texted Jaeden what the new plan was. 

Bill looked over at him and smiled to himself before pulling out of the parking lot and speeding his way home. When they got there Bill opened the door for Nic and let him in. 

“The guest room is two doors down to your left.” he went over to his living room and poured himself a drink.  “Think you can handle another one?” He said teasing the boy. 

Nic grinned, “fucking yeah man.” He took a seat on the couch and watched as Bill poured him a drink and carried it over. Even his fingers were attractive, holding the two glasses. He had to control himself, there was no way Bill was interested, he was just being a good friend. Yeah.

He took the glass and downed a few sips. He knew how to drink, his mates back home drank like their lives depended on it, he just also didn’t have a problem with showing how drunk he got.

Bill enjoyed watching him get progressively more drunk. It was fun for him. He sat down across the way from Nic and sat back in his chair crossing his leg over the other in a square shape. Staring intensely at the boy he just sat for a moment studying him. 

“What are you working on now?” He asked finally after watching the boy fidget in his chair for a bit under his eyes. 

“Now? Working on getting hammered. You?” Nic giggled and stared right back. Suddenly he had the urge to just tell the man. He opened his mouth again before he gave Bill a chance to respond. “You know, man I had the biggest crush on you back during filming..” Nic then stopped and snapped his mouth shut. Oops, well now he knew. 

Bill laughed at the boys giggles. They were infectious. Then he went and said that…

“Oh? What happened?” he said, sad that the boy had confessed that his feelings had gone away.

“It’s alright you can talk to me. We aren't co-stars anymore.” he moved to rest his elbows on his knees and stared at the boy seriously. 

Nic fought back his blush and found he couldn’t meet Bill’s gaze. 

“Uh you know, I just haven’t seen you in awhile, so...” He looked up a moment later and was taken away with the intensity of Bill’s stare and how good he looked in just a black shirt and jeans.

“Well you are looking at me now.” He said leaning back again this time leaving his legs open as he rested his head on his hand. Drink in the other. He raised an eyebrow and raised his glass to cheers with him. 

Nic let himself really look at the other man. His eyes traveled over his long legs, lean torso, fit arms and, God that face. “Yeah,” Nic said hoarsely, “yeah I am.” He rubbed his slightly sweaty palm on his jeans and downed the rest of his drink.

Bill smirked and watched the boy move around in his seat. After he downed the drink Bill finished his, feeling a bit warm himself. He got up and took the glass from Nic, standing over him, looking down for a bit.

“Care for another?” He wanted to see what the boy would do. Another round would be fine, but he also wanted him, now. 

“Yeah,” Nic nodded and scooted back on the couch. He couldn’t tell if it was the alcohol or Bill which was making him this nervous. Likely the latter, he had not had  _ that _ much to drink… yet.

Bill made a second drink, this time he made doubles. Now, now he was trying to get the boy drunk. Walking back over he gave the drink to Nic and sat back down. He wasn't going to make the first move, if Nic was the one with the crush then he would be the one to make a move. 

Nic noticed the extra strength of the drink but was determined to keep up with Bill. He could handle another few drinks for sure anyways and the man made fantastic drinks. 

“So, then maybe you can settle this debate for me…”Bill said and started rolling up his sleeves. “I think my hands are my best feature...what do you think?” he put on his most serious face and looked at him in the eyes.

Nic choked on his sip and coughed a couple times before meeting Bill’s eyes again. “I uh,” his gaze fell to the man’s hands and then flicked back up to his face. “I dunno. Your hands are gorgeous man, but uh, have you noticed, your cheekbones and jaw could cut fucking glass.” Nic laughed, the second drink was kicking in fast and he was starting to feel far more relaxed. So what if Bill knew now, maybe it was a good thing. 

“Haha, well thank you.”Bill was happy with that response. He did like his jawline quite a bit. “So man to man...have you gotten any recently? Attractive man like yourself must see a lot of action.” 

Now Nic blushed, he remembered what he had just done a few hours earlier. “Ah,” he rubbed the back of his neck but decided to just own up to the deed. “Yeah actually haha, so you know how i’m staying at Jaeden’s house….”

“You sly dog.” Bill said and gave a big smile. 

“Yeah he’s good isn't he…” Bill just took another drink of cocktail and swirled it around in his hand. He hadn't planned on admitting he had gotten with Jaeden, but if Nic had too, then chances were better that he wouldn't say anything. 

“You,” Nic’s brain slowly clicked the pieces together. “Fuck! I knew it.” Nic slurred slightly, he couldn’t help but feel a twinge of jealousy but at the same time he had to admit that the thought of them together was insanely hot. “So what about you? Had your eyes on anyone recently?” He sat back and took another sip.

Bill just nodded along, letting Nic think about it for a minute, remembering it himself, it was fun with Jaeden. “He’s kind of a slut, but not like another costar of yours…” Bill didn't want to drop any other names. 

“But, yeah, I'm looking at this one kid…” Bill said and looked directly at him when he spoke. 

Nic’s heart sank a bit at his words, of course he liked someone. “Oh, ok.” He knocked back the rest of his drink and winced. 

Bill rolled his eyes at the sight of him. This boy could be so dense. Oh well Bill would just have to be more forward. Finishing his own drink he sighed out loud.

“Yeah, but I don't think it's going to work out with him though...he told me he doesn't like me anymore.” He said and got up before he could see his facial expression grabbing both their cups and going back over to refill them, not even asking him this time. 

Nic sat, puzzled by the man’s words. How could anyone stop liking Bill? Then it dawned on him when he remembered what he had said earlier. He spun around fast to eye the older man as he made more drinks. He narrowed his eyes when he noticed the blatant smirk on Bill’s face. So he was interested then. Nic fiddled with the hem of his shirt. What should he do now? The eighteen year old resolved to do nothing. What if he was misreading the situation?

Bill came back over handing the boy his drink but he stayed put, standing over the boy, moving his drink to his other hand he used his right to put his hand on Nic’s jaw and then under his chin.

“Looking a little flushed there darling.” He then went back to his seat, smiling to himself. When he sat down he set his drink down next to him. 

Nic swallowed hard and looked after Bill as he took his seat. That certainly seemed like a sign. Nic shifted in his seat, he was heating up and his dick stirred just from the combination of the single touch and the alcohol running through him. The look on Bill’s face now was beyond frustrating. He was positive the man wanted him, and God did Nic want him back. 

“It’s alright, im a patient man…” Bill said with a knowing stare. 

Clearly the man was waiting for him to act first then. The boy internally groaned, he was quickly becoming too drunk to handle this shit.

Bill watched him as he brought his drink up to his lip. Taking a sip he winked at Nic without moving another muscle. 

And there was the last straw. Nic’s eye twitched slightly. He lifted his own drink with a mental ‘fuck it’ and chugged the entire thing, not even grimacing this time. He slammed the glass down on the coffee table and got to his feet with purpose. Immediately after his first step he stumbled to the side and upon seeing Bill lurch to reach for him he held up a hand in protest. “No.” He grumbled firmly. “I got this.” He steeled himself and crossed the rest of the way, catching himself with a hand on the back of Bill’s chair, their faces suddenly very close together. Nic was panting already and he looked down and swallowed before gathering himself and climbing into the older man’s lap and crushing their lips together without any further hesitation.

Bill was worried for the kid when he stumbled but then he got very close and Bill sat back in his chair and put his hands on his hips as they kissed. Running his hands up his side, and then under his shirt to his back he massaged his lower back as they made out and Bill hummed into it. He was a good kisser, and he acted with more confidence than the younger boys, but that could be dedicated to the drinks. 

He was kissing Bill Skarsgard.. he was  _ kissing Bill Skarsgard.  _ Nic groaned at the mere thought and moved his hips against Bill’s. He had never been in this position before but here doing this with Bill, it felt perfect. He wrapped one arm around the man’s neck and ran his other hand through Bill’s hair.

Bill bit the boys lip and let his tongue slide in his mouth and explored. He loved the feeling of the boy on top of him, even more when he moved around. After they made out for quite a while, Bill pulled back, both of them panting, and he smirked. 

“Took ya long enough.”

“Shut up.” Nic grinned and leaned down to kiss him again. He felt Bill’s erection against his thigh and moaned into the kiss. That was something he had never fantasized about but damn if Bill’s dick wasn’t the hottest thing he had felt in a long time. He shifted his hips so he could grind his own cock down against Bill’s.

Bill let out a small groan this time, feeling their dick’s together was fucking hot. He pulled back and moved back to speak to him in clear demanding statements. 

“Clothes off, now.” He stood up as well when the kid had gotten up to undo his own belt. 

Nic stripped off his shirt and tugged down his jeans and briefs after kicking off his shoes. He bit his lip and looked at Bill who was slowly stroking himself and staring at him. As he tried to step out of his jeans while staring at Bill his foot got caught and he tripped over himself in his haste in getting undressed. He reached out and tried to catch himself by holding onto the taller man’s arms. He missed and fell half to the ground. He found he was too drunk to be embarrassed and simply stared up at the man.

Bill stood up again, stepping out of his pants gracefully. Showing the kid how to do it. 

“Sit. Stay.” He said as if talking to a dog, in a lot of ways he looked like one...dedicated, lovestruck, happy. 

He quickly went to the back of his house to his bedroom, and grabbed a bottle of lube from his bedside table and walks out to Nic who was still on the floor. 

“Good boy…” Bill said and went over guiding him up, holding his hands, and leading him back to the chair where Bill sat down and pulled him on top of him. 

Nic slid his hands down Bill’s chest and undid the buttons. The process was stuttering due to his fumbling hands but he finally got them all done and pulled his shirt open. He marveled at Bill’s body. Nic worked hard on his own features but shit Bill was a god.

“You know you can touch if you want…” Bill said looking down from his chest, up to Nic’s face. He wanted him to touch, to explore, to experiment to his heart's content. 

Nic tentatively ran his hands over Bill’s chest and down his abs. His skin was so soft and his muscles felt amazing. When he got to the waistband of his briefs Nic heistated and looked up to the man who was smirking as usual. He mustered the drunken courage that he had and reached inside to pull out the cock he had felt earlier. It was legitimately beautiful. He worked his hand over the head and down the shaft like he had done on himself and was pleased to see Bill’s abdominals flutter. He looked up to look at the man.

Bill bit his lip and watched for a moment before he let his head fall back and he groaned. 

“Keep going, here.” Bill said handing him the bottle of lube. He watched again as the boy used just the right amount and started pumping his cock again. It was beautiful. 

“You look so good like this.” He smiled at Nic and pulled him close to kiss him. 

Nic kissed him back, hard, he couldn’t believe how good of a kisser Bill was, and how good he tasted. He pulled back after a moment. “I’ve never done this before really…” He bit his lip and stared at the man, suddenly a bit shy. He doubted Bill would have a problem with the fact but he still felt slightly awkward admitting to his inexperience.

Bill wanted to laugh, not at him, but how cute he was admitting it, but he knew this was a serious thing for him. 

“Well, I’ll take care of you.”He said and leaned in to kiss him again sliding his hands down to hold the boys ass, grinding up against him. He moved to gently run a finger over his hole and smiled a little when he felt Nic tense ever so slightly. Pulling back he kept moving his finger around. 

“Relax, it'll be good.” 

Nic nodded, his eyes falling shut. He found himself arching his back against the teasing of Bill’s finger. “I’m good.” He consented and moved his hips against Bill’s so their dick’s rubbed against eachother. He hissed in pleasure at the foreign feeling.

Bill used his other hand that was on Nic’s leg to grab the lube, and he put some on his fingers and went back to rubbing around his hole before he slowly pushed one finger in. Watching his face he smiled, he loved this scene. The first time he slides a finger in someone. It's always one of his favorites. 

“A-ah!” Nic squirmed slightly at the intrusion, it was weird but it was not actually uncomfortable. After a moment it started to feel incredible and he pushed back against Bill’s finger asking for more.

“That’s it...relax, enjoy it…”Bill said and slid another finger in moving them around a bit, playing with pulling his hole open, and then going back in, scissoring him. It was so hot watching his facial expressions. 

Nic wondered briefly why he had not done this sooner, it felt so good. “Yes, ugh, yeah Bill.” He hadn’t known he was vocal in bed but it came naturally in this situation. He let his head fall to rest on Bill’s shoulder as he gripped the man’s biceps hard.

Bill wanted to fuck him now, but he remembered that it was his first time so he had some mercy on the boy and slid a third finger in, but not for nearly as long as the other two, and he started doing it faster. Finally he moved them around and bit his lip as he felt for it. 

Finding what he was looking for, he teased the area around his prostate gently before finally rubbing right over it briefly. 

“Fuck!” Nic saw spots dance across his vision, whatever Bill had just done, “do that again, Christ!” He screwed his eyes shut and bucked his hips.

Bill couldn't help the small laugh this time. He smiled fondly and just kissed his forehead. 

“Turn around.” He said and gently removed his fingers, grabbing the bottle and adding some extra lube to his dick. He maneuvered the boy and ran a hand over his ass. He wanted to spank it so hard, but he didn't peg Nic as that kind of guy. So instead he smirked. 

“Did you smack Jaeden’s ass?” He asked putting his hands on his hips. 

“Haha, uh yeah.” Nic was curious about how it would feel to get spanked. “Do you.. want to spank me? Kinda curio-”

Before he could even finish his sentence Bill brought his hand down on his ass cheek at a medium strength. In short, yes. He definitely wanted to do that. He then grabbed his ass and manhandled him for a bit. 

“How was it?” Man, Bill was getting all the firsts tonight. 

It was different that was for sure. “It was… nice.” He said hesitantly. He hadn’t minded the slap at all but it didn’t do a ton for him, not like the fingering.

“That’s okay, it's not for everybody." He said and held back the urge to do it again, because he really loved delving them out. Oh well, plenty of the other boys loved it. 

He spread his legs out and held onto his dick, helping guide the boy down onto him. Holding onto his shoulder once he was lined up, he pushed in and slid all the way in. 

“Oh fuck, fuck.” Nic screwed his eyes shut his as he sank down onto Bill’s cock. He felt so impossibly full. “Yeah, ah-” he stumbled over his words as the man started moving, setting a fast pace from the start. Nic gripped the arms of the chair till his knuckles turned white loving this new feeling.

Bill fucked up into him, thrusting his hips, with on hand on his shoulder he moved his other hand from his hip to his lower back. 

“Arch your back…” He gritted out, knowing that if he did the odds of hitting his sensitive spot were better. 

Nodding his head, Nic did as he was told, arching his back and pushing back onto the man. “Yes, yes fuck.” Nic’s head fell back as he got fucked, the slight change in angle feeling even better. Then Bill hit that perfect spot and Nic cried out, his hand snapping back to tangle in Bill’s hair.

Bill moved his head forward, and kissed his back, biting lightly he sucked a small mark on the spot on his shoulder that his tank top would cover. He kept bucking his hips up, fucking the kid in earnest. 

“Fuck Nic…” he moaned against his skin.

The teenager moaned at the feeling of Bill’s lips on his skin and he stretched his neck out for better access. “God yes.” He hissed and used the hand on the arm of the chair to help push himself up and down. Sweat had begun to run down his hairline and he was flushed as he bit his lip almost hard enough to make it bleed. He shifted his hips, rolling them while keeping his back arched so Bill could keep hitting his prostate.

Nic was incredible feeling. Just as tight as the younger boys because was his first time and it had Bill on edge. He reached his hand around his hips and up his chest to grab at his neck. He couldn't help but choke him he needed to hear the boys muffled cries. 

Nic’s eyes flew open at the hand closed around his throat. It felt… really fucking good. He let out a broken moan and felt tears prickle in his eyes at how intense everything felt. He tried to swallow involuntarily but his adams apple got caught on Bill’s hand and that made everything even hotter somehow. He clenched around the man as he got closer to his orgasm. The choking was definitely becoming a fast favorite of the boy’s.

Bill felt him tighten around him even more and he faltered for a bit. It was rare that someone made him mess up his system, but damn this kid was good. He held the boy against him, giving him a small break before going back even harder against his throat. Cutting off his blood and air. He was close and he wanted the kid to come first, just because he wanted to see just how tight he could get. 

Nic felt Bill’s hand reach around him and take hold of his leaking dick. He choked on a cry as Bill also tightened his hand around Nic’s throat. It barely took 5 strokes before the boy was seeing stars and spilling all over Bill’s hand. He couldn’t breathe or think as his whole body tensed up impossibly hard and his eyes rolled back.

Bill moaned loudly, and frantically moved up against Nic as he rode out his own orgasm. The boy was beautiful and sexy all in one. He panted against his back as he slowly moved his hands away from the kid, and just rested them on his chest. 

“Fuck yes…” Bill said with a smile. 

Nic heaved his body off of Bill’s after a moment with shaking arms. He limped to the bathroom to clean himself off. He looked at his messed up hair and still flushed skin and shook his head grinning. He had just had sex with Bill.. 

Nic wandered back out to the living room to ask Bill where he could pass out. He stumbled slightly and remembered how drunk he was as well as thoroughly fucked.

“Shit man, I’m tired. That was.. something else.” He gushed.

Bill just kept the smile on his face and nodded. 

“Follow me.” He said leading the boy back to his bedroom, and pointing at the bed. He went to the bathroom and jumped in the shower. When he got out the boy was fast asleep. 

“Kids…” he tisked. Nic was even on his side of the bed. 

The next morning Nic groaned lightly and opened one eye. He frowned, confused as to where he was. He was looking at the expanse of someone's back and shoulders someone male’s back and shoulders. He sat up and then groaned again and his throbbing head. What had happened… he wracked his brain then felt a soreness in his backside. Oh right. He looked over to Bill again as the man stirred.

Bill groggily rolled over onto his stomach, head turned toward Nic. He opened one eye and saw him sitting up. 

“How ya feeling?” He said and moved his legs under the sheets to feel the boys legs. 

He looked like shit, but still adorable. 

“Like I got hit by a bus.” Nic rubbed a hand over his face and through his hair. He glanced down at Bill. “Worth it though” he grinned. He reached his arms over his head and stretched, that helped a bit.

Bill just laughed and stretched while laying down.  He didn't want to get up yet. “Wait till you try and walk.” He said remembering the first time he bottomed. He moved onto his side and looked at the boy. 

“Going back to Jaeden’s soon?” he asked genuinely curious if the boy would tell his friend. Maybe they would bond over fucking him, who knows. 

“Oh god, right.” Nic had no idea what to tell Jaeden. Likely he would figure it out regardless. “Yeah. You got coffee?” He was going to need something before he could face Jaeden’s family.

“In the kitchen.” Bill figured if the kid was getting up so should he. Looking at the clock it was around 10:30 and he had stuff to do today anyway. He yawned and got up out if bed and walked to the bathroom in just his briefs. 

Nic watched him go and licked his lips. He felt his dick stirring already just watching the man move across the room.

He got up and went into the living room and pulled on his own briefs and had his jeans in his hand when Bill came back into the kitchen. He decided the jeans could wait and went to get a glass of water.

Bill made his way out of his bedroom and saw the kid in the morning light coming in from his wall of windows. He looked gorgeous. Deciding right then that he needed him he smirked coming up behind him he pinned the boy against the counter and ran his hand down to grab his ass. 

“Up for round two?” he asked rocking up to rub his clothed dick against his ass. 

Nic’s breath caught in his throat and he whimpered. His cock got hard lightning fast at the feeling of Bill rubbing up against him. He nodded quickly and pushed back against the man. This was not how he saw his morning going but damn if he wasn’t up for another go. 

Bill couldn't help the smirk on his face, he was so eager. He moved his hand around to grab at the front of his underwear and rub him through the fabric. 

“Bet you're still prepped from last night…” Bill trailed off and started kissing at his neck biting at one spot to leave a mark sucking as he ran his hands down his side's and into his briefs, pushing him down, letting them fall to the floor, so he could have better access to his perfect, cute little butt. 

Panting, Nic stepped out of his briefs and arched his lower back to give Bill better access. He couldn’t wait for the man to fill him up again. 

Bill flipped the boy around, not giving him a choice. He kissed him deeply, putting his hands on his hips he pulled him close. Finally after pulling away he growled and grabbed his legs, picking the boy up and setting him on the counter. He spread his legs apart and stepped closer, going back to kissing him. 

Leaning into the kiss, Nic spread his legs wider and bucked up against the man to give his already aching dick some friction. He groaned as it slid across the hot skin of the man’s abdomen. Nic bit at Bill’s lip and ran his hands over the muscles of his sides and chest.

“I'm going to fuck you. On this countertop.” Bill said in a low dangerous voice he didn't use very often. Only when his mind was made up and he didn't want anyone to try and change it. Grabbing his thighs, he moved the boy close to the edge, and pushes him back a bit, staring down at his toned body. Holding a finger up his smiled, mostly to himself, walking over to the last drawer next to the wall. Pulling it open he pulled out a small bottle of lube, looking up at the ceiling. 

‘Thank you Bill for not putting this away properly.’ He thanks himself and goes back to him, locking eyes as he stopped any questions the kid might have had, by wrapping a hand around his cock. 

At Bill’s words Nic’s brain had short circuited and he bit his lip as Bill went to the drawer. It was unbelievable how horny this man made him. That voice, that was the voice he used in Hemlock Grove, and Nic couldn’t get enough of it. He wasn’t even really surprised that Bill had lube in his kitchen. He was about to ask if they should really be fucking in the kitchen when the man started stroking him. “God, yes.” He let his head hang back and moved his hips slightly in time with Bill’s hand.

Bill just watched him, fascinated by how he fell apart at his touches. Finally he stopped and looked at him. It wasn't his first time anymore, and he had fucked him last night so he should be fine. Pouring some lube onto his dick he held onto his hips, and gave a small smirk. 

“Be a good boy.” He said as he slowly pushed inside and groaned at the feeling. 

“Ah Fuck!” Nic winced and squeezed his eyes shut. It hurt, bad. He dug his fingers into the sides of Bill’s arms and tears welled up in his eyes. “Bill, ah!” It was not unbearable but it was not pleasant. Somehow his dick remained hard though.

“Relax…” He said and kissed him, soothing him a bit. He kept kissing him as he pushed in more, almost fully inside him, he reached his hand over and started stroking him gently as they kissed. 

Nic fought to relax. He found the pain was subsiding quickly with the distraction of the kissing and a hand on his cock. Then Bill was fully settled inside of him and he groaned at the feeling of being so full. 

“That’s it...there we go.” Bill said. Starting to move his hips he went to kissing at Nic’s neck, sucking in a mark he had left last night. He picked up the pace quite a bit once he was used to the feeling. This wasn't slow or peaceful, or sweet, it was fast, and hot. 

Nic flattened a hand on the marble surface to brace himself as Bill slammed into him over and over. He was crying out “yes, oh fuck yes,” over and over. After a few minutes he felt himself already about to come. He was scratching lines down Bill’s back and clinging on to the man in earnest. “Bill, fuck i’m close.” Bill fucked into him harder and Nic moved a hand up to grab onto Bill’s hair as he cried out and came hard all over his chest. He didn’t even notice that he was pulling on the man’s hair as he whited out. 

Bill’s eyes closed and he came immediately losing a bit of control over his thrusts. After they had both come down, panting still Bill let go of the boys hips and put both his hands on the counter on either side of him. 

“Fuck I forgot how much I loved having my hair pulled.” He said, still a bit breathless. He smiled then, looking to Nic. 

“Did you know you could come untouched?” He looked down at his dick and the come on his body. 

Nic laughed breathlessly and let himself collapse on the counter. He rolled his head back and forth. “I didn’t know about any of this man.” He gazed up at Bill in slight awe, a lazy, contented smile on his face. After a moment he sat up on his elbows. “You got a towel or something?” Both of their come was slowly drying on his skin and it was not very pleasant. 

“yeah.” Bill walked over to the stove and grabbed a kitchen towel, returning and slowly wiping off his stomach. He smiled, kissing the muscles there. 

“You look so good on my counter.” He joked. Finally after a while Nic got down and Bill put on the coffee, and made some eggs for them before it was time to finally get redressed, again. And he offered to take him back to Jaeden’s house. 

Nic was glad that he offered so he could spend a little more time with the man. 

They got in the car and talked easily as Bill drove. When he pulled up outside Jaeden’s house, Nic texted him telling him he had arrived and turned to Bill. “Thanks for dinner, drinks.. all of it man. I had a great night.” He decided that a hug would do as he probably wouldn’t see Bill for a while.

He hugged the boy back and smiled watching him enter the house safely. Leaving with a smirk on his lips. 4 down.


End file.
